Horrors of the Night
by senku
Summary: A small toddler is tooken from his uncle and now has to live with some man he doesn't even know. Luckly the man has a son. This will contain Lemons. It contains of bad launguage and Yaoi! Mostly Yaoi! AxelxRiku


Okay I have decided to write another Axel x Riku. Oh yes the pleasures of Axel and Riku. My favorite couple. As you should know this is a YAOI because I only write yaoi. For those of you who don't know what yaoi is it is male x male. Please don't read this if you don't like it and if you do enjoy.

WARNING:This is a yaoi! It is rated M because it consist of man sex! Yes Man SEX!

PAIRING:Axel x Riku! My favorite pairing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A four year old boy watched as his uncle associated with some other man.His eyes scanned back and fourth between the two men.

"I just got him, he shouldn't be put under the stress of going house to house..."His uncle said with a worried expression.

"It's just a small boy. He doesn't even know what is going on."A man in a deep voice said.

"Exactly and we don't want to confuse him..." 

"How long then..."The man growled.

"Five years atleast."His uncle pleaded this time.

"Fine."

"Uncle Ryan, who is he?"The small boy asked innocent aqua eyes glistening.He was so confused. _Where they talking about me?_ He asked himself.

"Riku dear this...This man will be your father in five years. Ok?" His uncle asked.

"Hi little Riku."The man smiled and squated down next to the small boy named Riku.

Riku shyly hid behind his uncles leg. He blushed some and closed his eyes in embarresment.

"Awwww. Don't be afraid come here and give me a hug."The man smiled.

The uncle frowned knowing this all was a trick. The man was putting on a mask, hideing behind a fake smile and voice. Although Ryan was helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop this madness. Soon he wouldn't even be able to pretect Riku. The only good thing that ever happened to him.

Riku looked up at his uncle then slowly walked to the other man. His small feet takeing big steps.

He reached the man and fell into the man's arms, stumbling on his feet some.

The man smiled as Riku blushed. "I-Im sorry."His little voice spoke up.

"It's okay little prince." The man cooed stroking Riku's long silver hair. 

"I have to go." The man mused kissing Riku on the for-head.

"How about you grow your hair longer for me."The man smiled at Riku.

Riku blushed and looked away running back to his uncle.

"I will see you in five years my precious." The man purred walking out. 

"U-uncle Ryan I don't want to leave you." The boy said looking up at Ryan.

"I dont want you to leave me either." He said kissing Riku on the head softly.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"U-uncle Ryan?" A boy with big aqua eyes asked. He was currently leaning over his uncles body. A bullet was in the mans chest and blood was coming out, but the boy didn't know what that was.

The phone rang and he rushed to it picking it up like he always saw his uncle do.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

"Hello, Mr. Dorane?" A women asked.

"...Who?" The small boy asked not knowing his uncle had a last name.

"Mr. Ryan Dorane."The women rephrased starting to notice the voice sounded like a kids voice.

"Uncle Ryan can't come to the phone right know...He was playing with a man and started to take a nap."The small boy said innocently.

"May I ask who this is?"The woman questioned.

"Riku!"The boy said happily.

"How old are you, Riku?"The woman asked.

"Six!"He chimed again.

"Riku, what is Ryan to you?"

"My uncle..."He said wondering why this stranger over the phone was asking him this.

"Riku go and see if your Uncle Ryan's chest is moving."She said. She had known Ryan and knew what a sweet man he could be, but he would never leave a child alone like this on purpose.

Riku went to check and came back less then a minute later.

"Nope."He said sitting on a chair next to the phone.

"Now go check and see if there is some breeze or cool air comeing out of your Uncle Ryan's mouth."

He checked and came back.

"Nope."He said sitting back on the chair.

"Dear, is there anyone there other then you two?"She asked with slight fear.

"No,the man left." Riku pouted, confused.

"Ok ummm...Riku, Dear, Im sending over some nice men. They wont hurt you okay?"The woman asked.

"Okidoki."He smiled happily.

"Okay. Riku how about you stay on the phone with me?"She said worriedly.

"Ok..."He said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Riku Im afraid that your uncle won't be here for you any more." A docter said to the small boy sitting in the waiting room.

"W-what do you mean?"Riku said with wide eyes.He wasn't sure what was going on. All these words were being mentioned around him. _Death, Kill, Murder..._ The small boy was so confused and scared.

"Hello Riku...I guess I shall be takeing you much earlier then I suspected." A man said walking up to Riku. Riku looked up with his big eyes.

"Who are you?"Riku asked curiously.

"I see you don't remember me. Of course you wouldn't you were only a boy...Riku,Im going to be your knew daddy. You have a brother too. You will meet him later when we go home."

Riku only stared not saying a word. He had no clue what was instore for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people. I am so glad to see you reading my story. I know Im sorry I left it on a cliffy but it will continue. If you just so happened to read this review me and tell me what you think. And for those still waiting for me to update my story "Brake" you shall not be waiting long. I am on my way with 2. It is almost done. I just needed to take a while with my mind off it. Well I hope you all injoyed the first chapter of "Horrors in the Night". I know it is a pathetic title but don't blame me blame my brain. Okay I love you all and again thank you.


End file.
